


It's Him I Kiss

by nomz_bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't usually write sad fics, Unrequited Love, it hates me, this is just how my brain works sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking down the aisle on her wedding day, Hermione's thoughts linger on a certain man...who's not the groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Him I Kiss

As I walk down the aisle in my pure white dress, I see you standing there, your flaming red hair so much like the other man in my life. I wonder if I've chosen wrong, if I'll regret my choice later on.

Your smile, so bittersweet as you watch me approach, makes my heart tremble. I shiver as your intense gaze sears my soul. My steps falter as I feel the urge to stretch out my hand to you, and not my groom. For it is you I love the most. But how can I do that to my groom? How could I do it to your brother?

So I reach instead for Ron's hand. I smile tearfully at him (thank the gods he believes my tears are tears of joy). I say my vows to him. I promise to cherish him and our future children. I hide away my love for you, just as you've hidden your love for me. Our aching hearts will just stay aching, as I turn away from you, George. For it is your brother I've chosen, it's him I kiss.


End file.
